It is often necessary to send data between devices in a computer system, for example it is often necessary to connect a processing device to a plurality of input and output devices. Appropriate data communication is achieved by connecting the devices in such a way as to allow them to send data to each other over a physical link, which may be a wired link or a wireless link.
It is known in the art to use a switch to route data packets from the outputs of one or more devices to inputs of one or more other devices. Such a switch comprises one or more ingress ports arranged to allow the data packets to be received by the switch, and a plurality of egress ports arranged to allow the data to be transmitted from the switch.